deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama DBF Wiki - Character Sign-ups!
Well, let's try to do a series. So this is a blog for a series I've been thinking about writing as I enjoy writing and I have history with writing Total Drama stories. SO! Here shall be a slot of 24 people who can join (23 since I'm gonna be in it) and the hosts shall be Wiz and Boomstick! So ye, sign up plz. Also, list your personality, go off of my entry. OH, also, I need three protagonists and three antagnoists so I guess you can go off of my entry. Sign-ups: 1. Lak (Neutral) Lives in a Pokemon Fantasy world, acts like everything is a pokemon, often ignores people unless they say "Press A" 2. Quant (Protagonist) Random, friendly, funny, if someone is mean he can be twice as cruel. Decent at teamwork. 3. MagicRock (Antagonist) Secretly nice but is evil for this competition and uses people to his advantage yet thinks of them as friends. 4. Para (Neutral) Thinks that all should bow before him because he is "akin to a god" and will get his way for what ever he wants. 5. Masta (Neutral) Friendly and smart. Tries to be funny but fails at doing so. Doesn't like fights and is pretty good when is comes to teamwork. 6. Rotom (Antagonist) Watches form the distance and controls people from the shadows and when enraged goes psychotic. 7. Trixter (Neutral) A very lonely being who just wants a friend for once. Would be very loyal to the person she has and will do anything for them. 8. Link (Neutral) Funny but rushes into things way too much. His jokes are corny when nervous. Never backs down to a challenge but is way too cocky. 9. Aqua (Neutral) Happy-go-lucky and is oblivious to the dark stuff going on. The peace-maker of team problems. 10. Jelly (Neutral) Good sense of humor but takes his jokes too far sometimes. Never takes anything seriously and acts like an idiot yet is very logical and strategic when it comes to challenges. Dislikes dangerous challenges. 11. Arach (Neutral) Silent, Anxious, yet friendly guy that takes things slow and easy. Is a pro at shattering the fourth wall. 12. Blade (Neutral) Mysterious and keeps his secrets to himself. Likes to make bad ass entrances. Makes fun of people for their faults. 13. Digi (Neutral) Crazy and funny guy that would rather make friends then enemies but annoys them with his songs and shenanigans. Knows a trick when he sees one. 14. Aravy (Neutral) Kind of a superhuman with speed and agility being his strong points. Very smart but is for the most part silent. 15. Josh (Protagonist) Kind of a nerd but when it comes to challenges he is determined. 16. Grn (Neutral) Active imagination but gets distracted very easily. If he can focus, he can be a big help. 17. Puas (Antagonist) Wants to stay away from others. He hurts other people on accident due to bad luck. 18. Dedede (Neutral) A rather stupid guy that tries to make friends and help others, but he usually fucks up one way or another. 19. Des (Neutral) A loud person thinks and shoots at the same time. Nice when you know him but he can snap very easily. Quiet, smart, and funny. Takes more logical routes but that's part of his downfall in over analyzing things and takes stuff too seriously. 20. EMC (Neutral) Kind of shy and friendly but can get angry easily. Very determined to win. Gets beat up by the weirdest things. 21. ZMusok (Neutral) Likes to read, play games and doesn't give a dam nabout what happens in the world. Very loyal to his friends when they need help. 22. Warp (Neutral) A nice guy that loves his phone and his video games. Goes a little cooky when seperated from them for a week or two. 23. Dealy (Neutral) Sofisticated, maintains his peace of mind, calm and collected, can be sarcastic and blunt about a long of things. Pays attention to the smallest of details. 24. Micky (Protagonist) Can be annoying, doesn't take anything too seriously, has a short temper but wil ldo what's right most of the time. SIGN-UPS ARE NOW CLOSED. Category:Blog posts